


A Little Pick Me Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides that Severus could use a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pick Me Up

Title: A Little Pick Me Up  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Harry decides that Severus could use a break.  
Word Count: 200 (double drabble)  
Genre: Humor/romance  
Warnings: Kinda silly  
A/N: Written as a pick me up for [](http://snapetoy.insanejournal.com/profile)[**snapetoy**](http://snapetoy.insanejournal.com/), who sounded as though she was having a bad day.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Little Pick Me Up

~

“And what, pray tell, are you planning to do with that?” Severus asked, eyeing the implement in Harry’s hand.

Harry grinned, and before he could say anything, Severus was shaking his head. “Oh no. Is this some sort of Gryffindor sex game? You and your need to try new--”

“This is not a game,” Harry said, advancing towards the desk.

“What are you planning?”

“Severus! C’mon, just let me...”

“Let you what? No! Not my desk...!”

Harry pressed up against him, waving the feather duster just out of reach. Papers scattered everywhere.

“You...!”

“It was messy.”

“I’ll show you messy,” Severus threatened, reaching for Harry.

As he tickled Harry and it degenerated into snogging, groping, and finally, shagging, the feather duster rolled away, forgotten until Severus encountered it later.

“Ouch!”

“What?” Harry giggled at the look on Severus’ face as he pulled it out of a highly sensitive area. “And you said _I_ wanted to play sex games?” he teased.

Severus growled. “I was in the middle of reviewing the new werewolf law reforms when you distracted me, brat! I shall have to start all over, and you’re laughing?”

Harry shrugged, unrepentant. “You needed a pick me up,” he said.

~


End file.
